A strange encounter
by BonesYellowYarrow
Summary: A Botw and Durarara mix story Celty's head goes missing in a unknown dimension of the hero of the wild after Shinra accidentally knocks Celty's head through a portal hes been working on.He sends Izaya and Shizuo into this dimension hoping they can fnd Celty's head . The two enemies make an unlikely friendship with the hero.
1. My dream

I had a weird dream a few weeks back combining the two thigs I was dong most , watching Durarara and playing Legend of Zelda Breath of the wild. Basically what happened was that Celty's head went missing in Link's world and Shinra sends Shizuo and Izaya to go ind it . So finally I decided to write it and make a story about the dream . The first chapter is how the dream started so it's a little messy but I really hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

In Ikeburkuro

"_Izaya I need you to come over quick , it's about Celty's head. I'm getting Shizuo to come too so no starting any fights"_

"Alright alright , be there in 20 minutes Shinra" 

**20 minutes later~**

Izaya arrives at Shinra's curious as to what exactly is going on with Celty's head. He soon finds out when he sees the dullahan in a fit of panic looking for something tearing apart the apartment in her search.

"You're head is missing ,I'm guessing ?" Izaya asks with a smirk

"Yeah! And Shinra won't tell me where it is! It's obvious that he knows!" Celty types on her phone "Its not funny Izaya! " She texts as well shaking it furiously in Izaya's face.

"Oh Izaya ! Your here ! We need to talk!" Shinra calls from around the corner near his lab. Izaya walks over "The hell did you do this time?" Izaya asks him with the same smirk .

"I might have lost Celty's head..." Shinra starts

"Hmm mm , go on" Izaya says goadingly

"While I was making a portal to transport her head to her but it seems that the portal just goes to another dimension. .." Shinra whispers in distraught

"That's a big screw up Shinra , even for you" Izaya chuckles.

"I know that's why I'm sending you and Shizuo into said dimension to look for her head!" Shinra chirps

"No no , I am not going anywhere with that brute ! And there's certainly no way I'm going into an alternate dimension that might have no oxygen! " Izaya exclaims in protest

"I've checked it for all the basic human needs , life water and oxygen" Shinra begins "You're good" he chirps

"You're paying me big time Shinra when I get back"

"We'll see Izaya-kun" Shinra says and drags Izaya over to the portal and puts Izaya in front of him centimeters away from the portal.

"Now head in , Shizuo will see you there in a few minutes! " Shinra chirps happily shoving Izaya into the portal before the broker can protest further.

**_MeanWhile~_**

A young man in the alternate dimension is riding his black draft horse , when he sees something in the far distance off near Lanaryu bridge fall into the water from the sky , straight into the lake. He sees a head pop out the water and watches the stranger swim to shore...they seem to be wearing a strange fur coat of some sort...the stranger locks eyes with the young man before quickly running off.

**_Back to Izaya~_**Izaya coughs and sputters as he rises up from the water before swimming to shore , he sits for a moment catching his breath when he gets the feeling that he's being watched and he quickly turns his head...up on the massive bridge a man mounted on a black horse is watching him. Not risking being attacked Izaya takes off in the opposite direction , he stops about 20 minutes later completely breathless . He finally takes his time to study his surroundings ,

Trees of all sizes are around him , a well beaten pathway is down the hill from the forest he's currently in , one part of the path goes off to that large bridge the other goes somewhere off in the distance. He can see a large castle in the distance with black and pink swirling clouds around it...he makes the decision to avoid that place till he's more use to his surroundings .What was this place anyway? He starts walking through the forest until he comes to a massive open field ...he's stopped by how breathtaking the sight is , the wind softly rustling the tall grass and the beautiful flowers .

"Wow it is truly beautiful here" Izaya whispers to himself "Now to wait fo-woah!" Izaya exclaims as he jumps back as a massive club nearly hits him ...he sets his eyes on a tall muscular red skinned monster with short legs but long arms and a very long snout. The beast is wielding a massive blue club and it raises its arms to strike Izaya again ,

Izaya jumps to the side and flings a knife at the monster's snout , it hits it's side , the beast howls in pain and goes for another strike . Izaya sends a knife but gets hit in the process , he rolls across the ground and quickly stands .

"Shit ,this guy nearly hits as hard as Shizu-chan . I'll have to be more careful" Izaya thinks to himself , he quickly throws another knife striking the beast in the chest...it falls to it's knees turning an inky black before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke and dust. Izaya picks his knives and leaves the forest ,

"I need to find shelter"


End file.
